thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoban Washburne
NAME: Hoban "Wash" Washburne TYPE: Expert Pilot SPECIES: Human HEIGHT: 1.828 m (6') WEIGHT: 77 kg GENDER: Male DEXTERITY: 3D+1 *Archaic Guns: 4D+2 *Blaster: 4D+2 *Dancing: 4D+2 *Dodge: 4D+2 *Firearms: 4D+2 *Running: 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE: 2D+1 *Business: 3D+1 *Cultures: 4D+1 *Intimidation: 3D+1 *Law Enforcement: 4D+1 *Scholar: 3D+1 *Tactics: 4D+1 *Value: 3D+1 *Willpower: 3D MECHANICAL: 3D *Archaic Starship Pilot: 5D *Astrogation: 5D *Capital Ship Pilot: 5D *Communications: 4D+1 *Ground Vehicle Operations: 5D *Repulsorlift Operations: 5D *Sensors: 5D *Space Transports: 5D *Space Transports: (S) Mid-bulk Transports: 7D+2 *Space Transports: (S) Short-Range Shuttles: 5D+2 *Starfighter Pilot: 5D PERCEPTION: 2D+1 *Command: 3D+1 *Con: 3D+2 *Gambing: 4D+1 *Investigation: 4D+1 *Seatch: 4D STRENGTH: 2D *Climbing / Jumping: 3D+1 *Lifting: 3D+1 *Stamina: 3D+1 *Swimming: 3D+1 TECHNICAL: 2D+2 *Armor Repair: 4D *Blaster Repair: 3D+1 *Capital Ship Repair: 3D+1 *Capital Ship Weapon Repair: 3D+1 *Computer Programming / Repair: 4D *Ground Vehicle Repair: 3D+1 *Repulsorlift Repair: 3D+1 *Security: 3D+1 *Space Transport Repair: 3D+1 *Starfighter Repair: 3D+1 *Starship Weapon Repair: 3D+1 MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: NO FORCE POINTS: 4 DARK SIDE POINTS: 0 CHARACTER POINTS: 15 GEAR: *Wash doesn’t normally carry a gun. He’s typically dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. His billfold contains an Alliance 5 credit note and his shirt pocket holds a pack of cinnamon flavored chewing gum. Traits *Born Behind the Wheel (Major Asset) - Wash’s reaction times are amazing when piloting a spaceship. *Lightweight (Minor Complication) - Wash gets drunk easily, and succumbs to other assaults on his constitution more quickly than most. *Sharp Sense (Minor Asset) - Keen eyesight is a great advantage when flying. *Talented: Pilot (Minor Assset) - Wash took to flying like a duck to water (not that he ever got to see a duck on his home planet, but hey). Role Playing notes “Wash often tells those that care (and those that don’t) how he was raised on a planet that was so polluted he never saw the stars. Only black he saw came belching out of a smokestack. He says he turned space pilot for one reason and that was to breathe clean air. Given that space is a vacuum... Well, Wash thinks it’s funny. “He came to me with the reputation for being one of the best damn pilots in the ‘Verse and I will say for him that he has more than lived up to that high claim. Which is the main reason I overlook such things as his taste in wearin’ apparel, that tends to run to the garish and bright-colored, and his toys—namely dinosaurs—that have frequent rows on top of the control panel. “Wash can fly anything that’s space worthy and more than a few things that ain’t. He can land this ship on a pocket handkerchief, should you care to set one down here on the bar. He can make Serenity give him more than she’ll give anyone else, ‘cept maybe me. “Wash is a man I can count on to stay with the ship when Jayne and Zoe and me are out on a job. I know staying behind ain’t easy for him. I know he worries about his wife considerable. “I also know that Wash’ll be where I need him to be when I need him to be there. And that’s not nothin’.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 12-13) *thedemonapostle